etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Moth Lord
Mothlord (Etrian Odyssey II) Mothlords are monsters living in the two final floors of the Forbidden Wood. They are the oldest and strongest moths in the labyrinth and, as such, are fearsome opponents. Their attack and HP are surprisingly high, they always attack in groups, usually of more than one kind of enemy, and they can easily curse your whole party in a single move, which makes these creatures a top priority to kill ASAP if you don't want to end up killing yourself by mistake. Aside from cursing, their Scales skill can also confuse your party. They often team up with Crawlest, but sometimes a pair will be assisting a dangerous Muckdile. Skills * Scales: (Uses Arms): Attempts to inflict Curse and Confuse. Targets all party members. Drops * Red Quill (Worth: 520 en) * Red Lymph (Worth: 533 en) Conditional Drop * None. Related Monsters *Big Moth *Huelord Moth Lord (Etrian Odyssey IV) This Moth is encountered on the B3F of the Hall of Darkness as a FOE. They are passive and immobile until the player gets into a battle in the same room as one, upon which all Moths in the room will turn aggressive and attempt to join the fight. Like the Big Moth before it, it can use Mince to cause serious damage, but also worth noting is Madness Spores which can spread curse and panic across the entire party. Skills * Mince (Uses Arms): Multiple ranged cut attack to random targets. * Madness Spores (Uses Arms): May inflict curse or panic to the entire party. * Devour Ally (Uses Head): Damages one ally to raise its attack. Drops * Crimson Eye (Worth: 9867 en) ** Selling the Crimson Eye unlocks the Death Magatama, an accessory that resists instant kills. * None. * Eerie Scales (Worth: 10000 en) ** The Eerie Scales are used to make Amrita III. Conditional Drop * Its conditional drop, Eerie Scales, needs no real condition to be met; it just appears with low frequency. Related Monsters *Big Moth Moth Lord (Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold) The Moth Lord is a monster first encountered on 29F of the Forbidden Wood. Like its predecessors, it is fond of panicking the party with Madness Dust, leaving them vulnerable to its otherwise inaccurate Slice and Dice attack. Skills * Madness Dust (Uses Arms): Attempts to inflict panic and paralysis on every party member. * Slice and Dice (Uses Arms): Does 3-5 inaccurate random attacks to the party. Drops * Red Quill (Worth: 2450 en) * None. Moth Lord (Etrian Odyssey Nexus) The Moth Lord is an enemy found in the Abyssal Shrine. Easily one of the greater threats in the labyrinth, the Moth Lord can inflict debilitating ailments through Insanity Scales which leaves them unable to dodge its deadly Slice and Dice. Skills *'Slice and Dice' (Uses Arms): 4-6 random melee cut attacks across the party. Low accuracy. *'Insanity Scales' (Uses ???): May inflict paralysis or panic to the party. Drops *'Carmine Wing' *'Mauling Claw (Conditional)' Conditional Drop To get the Mauling Claw, kill the Moth Lord while it is petrified. Trivia *As with the Big Moth, there is also a caterpillar monster usually present in their habitat as well, the Crawlest. It is unknown if they are their offspring or if its just a coincidence. Category:Etrian Odyssey II Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey IV FOE Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Monsters